It is over 30 years since the first report of stereotactic surgery performed in the human (Spiegel, Wycis, et al., 1947). Since that time considerable information and experience has been obtained, but there has been no organized or oomprehensive manner in which experience and information about human stereotactic surgery has been published. Although it is estimated that between 3,000 and 5,000 references have been published on this subject, many have appeared in foreign journals, some not readily available and many published prior to widespread computer indexing. Consequently, much valuable information is presently inaccessible or, at best, known only to a small portion of the authors in the field. The overall objective of this proposal is to index the world's literature on stereotactic surgery while the field is young enough for this to be performed in a comprehensive and inclusive manner to facilitate dissemination and review of information by both workers established in the field and individuals just entering the field. Once the references to the prior literature have been organized, an annual update will assure continued availability of this important information throughout the years. In addition, a central repository of sample reprints will make it possible for a worker in this field to obtain necessary information even if it had been published in an obscure journal.